Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas
, as a rowing club , as a football club | ground = Estádio Olímpico, Rio de Janeiro | capacity = 46,931 | chrtitle = President | chairman = Maurício Assumpção | mgrtitle = Head coach | manager = Oswaldo de Oliveira | league = Campeonato Brasileiro Série A | season = 2011 | position = 9th | website = http://www.botafogo.com.br/ | pattern_la1=_bota12h | pattern_b1=_bota12H | pattern_ra1=_bota12h | pattern_sh1=_white_stripes | pattern_so1=_bota12h | leftarm1=FFFFFF | body1=FFFFFF | rightarm1=FFFFFF | shorts1=000000 | socks1=000000 | pattern_la2=_bota12a | pattern_b2=_bota12a | pattern_ra2=_bota12a | pattern_sh2=_black_sides | pattern_so2=_bota12a | leftarm2=FFFFFF | body2=FFFFFF | rightarm2=FFFFFF | shorts2=FFFFFF | socks2=FFFFFF | pattern_la3=_bota12t | pattern_b3=_bota12t | pattern_ra3=_bota12t | pattern_sh3=_bota12t | pattern_so3=_bota12t | leftarm3=FFFFFF | body3=FFFFFF | rightarm3=FFFFFF | shorts3=FFFFFF | socks3=000000 | American=true }} '''Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas' ( , Botafogo Football and Regatta), also known as Botafogo and familiarly as Estrela Solitária, is a Brazilian sports club based in Botafogo, neighborhood of Rio de Janeiro, best known for its football team. They play in the Campeonato Carioca, Rio de Janeiro's state league, and the Campeonato Brasileiro Série A, the Brazilian national soccer league. Botafogo was a founding member of the Clube dos 13 (English: Club of 13), a group of Brazil's leading football clubs. History Basic history On July 1, 1894, the Club de Regatas Botafogo, a rowing club, was founded. The name was intended to evoke the neighbourhood where the club was based. The colours of the club were black and white, and its symbol the Lone Star, or the "Estrela Solitária", the first star to appear in the sky (in reality not a star, but the planet Venus). It soon became one of the strongest clubs in Rio de Janeiro, winning several competitions, along with rivals such as Flamengo, Vasco da Gama, Guanabara, Icaraí and São Cristóvão. On August 12, 1904, another club was founded in the neighbourhood: the Electro Club, the name first given to the Botafogo Football Club. The idea came during an algebra lesson at Alfredo Gomes College, when Flávio Ramos wrote to his friend Emmanuel Sodré: "Itamar has a football club in Martins Ferreira Street. Let's establish another one, in Largo dos Leões, what do you think? We can speak to the Wernecks, to Arthur César, Vicente and Jacques". And so the Electro Club was founded. But this name wouldn't last. After a suggestion from Dona Chiquitota, Flávio's grandmother, the club finally became the Botafogo Football Club, on September 18 of the same year. The colours? Black and white., just like Juventus FC, the team of Itamar Tavares, one of the club's founders. And the badge, drawn by Basílio Vianna Jr., in Swiss style with the BFC monogram. The Botafogo Football Club would soon become one of the strongest football teams in Rio de Janeiro, winning the championships of 1907, 1910, 1912 and more. The same name, the same location, the same colours and the most important thing: the same supporters. It seemed that the destiny of both clubs was to become one. And so it happened: on December 8, 1942 they finally merged. It was after a basketball match between both clubs, when Botafogo Football Club player Armando Albano died suddenly, that the idea began to become truth. At the tragic occasion, the president of Club de Regatas Botafogo, Augusto Frederico Schmidt (also a major Brazilian poet) spoke: "At this time, I declare to Albano that his last match ended with the victory of his team. We won't play no longer the time left on the clock. We all want the young fighter to leave this great night as a winner. This is how we salute him". Eduardo Góis Trindade, Botafogo Football Club's president said: "Between the matches of our clubs, only one can be the winner: Botafogo!". And then Schmidt declared the fusion: "What else do we need to our clubs become one?". And so they did: Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas finally became true. The Football Club's badge became black, and the monogram substituted by Clube de Regatas' lone star. This badge, according to the club's statute, can never be modified. The water sports maintained the Clube de Regatas' uniform, all black, while the terrestrial sports maintained Football Club's one, vertical-striped black and white jersey with black shorts. On the field Botafogo's first moment of glory was just after its foundation. The team won Rio de Janeiro State Championship in 1907, 1910 and 1912. The team often won games by large margins, like 24-0 over Sport Club Mangueira, which remains the highest score in organised Brazilian football. For that reason, Botafogo was nicknamed "O Glorioso" (The Glorious One). Nevertheless, the black and white side endured an 18-year losing streak until, in 1930, Botafogo won its fourth state championship. It soon won an unheard-of and unmatched four consecutive times: 1932, 1933, 1934 and 1935. In that team were Carvalho Leite, Pamplona, Nilo Murtinho Braga, Patesko, and Leônidas da Silva. Those years, Botafogo gave to Brazil national football team four players for the 1930 FIFA World Cup, nine for the 1934 FIFA World Cup and five for the 1938 FIFA World Cup. To date, Botafogo has given the most players to Brazil's squad: 97, 46 of whom have gone to the World Cup. , one of the greatest players in 1930s.]] In the 1940s, after the creation of "Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas", the best player of the team was Heleno de Freitas. However, Heleno did not win a championship for Botafogo. He scored 204 goals in 233 matches but went to Boca Juniors in 1948, the year Botafogo won its 9th state championship. In the 1950 and 1960, Botafogo had its best moments. With a generation of legendary and unforgettable superstars: Garrincha, Nilton Santos, Didi, Amarildo, Mario Zagallo, Manga and Quarentinha, the club won the Campeonato Carioca in 1957, 1961 and 1962. Botafogo could garner further honors winning the Torneio Rio-São Paulo for the first time in 1962. In 1964 and 1966 the club appeared again in the winners' list of the tournament, albeit in 1964 jointly with Santos FC and in 1966 it hat to share the title with three more clubs. flag at Engenhão stadium (2007).]] When these players retired, new ones where ready to continue Botafogo's victories. Jairzinho, Paulo César Lima, Gérson, Rogério, Roberto Miranda, Sebastião Leônidas and Carlos Roberto were some of the players who won the Campeonato Carioca in 1967 and 1968, Guanabara Cup in 1967 and 1968. In 1968 Botafogo won the Taça Brasil, precursor today's Brazilian Championship and officially recognised as national championship since 2010. There Botafogo, coached by Mário Zagallo, defeated Fortaleza EC in the finals, which were held in Septemnber and October 1969, 4-0 after 2-2 in the first leg. Fernando Ferretti was the tournaments top scorer. The Botafogo of this era was highlighted by players like goalkeeper Manga, defender Sebastian Leonidas, the midfield with Carlos Roberto and the extraordinary Gérson plus Jairzinho and Paulo Cézar up front. 1989 ended a period of 21 years without title when the club won the state championship over Flamengo. One year later, the team defended the title, this time defetating Vasco da Gama. In the 1990s, Botafogo won Copa Conmebol in 1993, Brazilian Championship in 1995, Teresa Herrera Trophy and Municipal Tournament in 1996, Rio de Janeiro State Championship in 1997 and Rio-São Paulo Tournament in 1998. The team also lost the final of Brazil Cup in 1999 for Juventude. Botafogo would be relegated to the Second Division after ranking last in the Brazilian League of 2002. In 2003, Botafogo ranked second in Brazil's Second division (after Palmeiras) and returned to the First Division. In 2006, the club won for the 18th time the Rio de Janeiro State Championship. Nowadays, Botafogo is the only club to win titles in three different centuries, including the state championship of rowing in 1899. Stadium The first stadium used by Botafogo was located in Voluntários da Pátria street and was in use between 1908 and 1911. The following year, the club had to play the matches in a field in the São Clemente street. Also in the neighborhood of Botafogo, Fogão finally found his own place. Named General Severiano because of the street which accessed the stadium, Botafogo started to use this stadium in 1913. Some other improvements were to build a social area in 1928 and expand the stadium space with cement material in 1938. In 1950, for World Cup in Brazil, Maracanã was raised. The one-time biggest stadium in the world was the home of Botafogo in many important games in Rio de Janeiro since then. However, the club lost ownership of General Severiano in 1977 due to a large amount of debts. The stadium was sold to Companhia Vale do Rio Doce and demolished. In 1978 Botafogo moved to the suburb of Marechal Hermes and there built a new stadium, Mané Garrincha, to play casual games. Botafogo also rented Caio Martins, a small stadium in Niterói city, at the beginning of the 1990s. By 1992, the club finally got General Severiano back, inaugurated only in 1994 no longer a stadium, but a new swimming pools, gymnasium and football field. After years using Caio Martins and Maracanã as home stadiums, Botafogo started training at General Severiano after a big reform and Caio Martins, which stopped being used in 2004. Maracanã, property of the State Government, was defined as home of the team from 2006. In 2007, the club got Estádio Olímpico João Havelange, simply known as Engenhão. The stadium was built for Rio 2007 and ceded to Botafogo. Rivals Its biggest rivals are from the same city: Fluminense, Flamengo and Vasco da Gama. The other big teams from Brazil (including the three mentioned) are: Corinthians, Santos, Palmeiras, São Paulo, Atlético Mineiro, Grêmio, Cruzeiro and Internacional. Symbols Lone Star The Lone Star (Estrela Solitária) is present actually in Botafogo's flag and crest. This star was the principal symbol of Club de Regatas Botafogo. After fusion between the two Botafogos, the Lone Star became one of most important synonym of Botafogo's football team. Crest Botafogo's crest have the famous lone star in white in a black area. It was designed in 1942, the year of its fusion. However, Club de Regatas Botafogo and Botafogo Football Club also had their own crests. Regatas had the lone star in the left, one pair of crokers at the right side and, below, the letters of the club's name, C. R. B. Football's badge had the clubs initials too, B. F. C. written in black colour in a white space. The shape of Botafogo Football Club made the base of Futebol e Regatas crest. Flag The old flag of Club de Regatas Botafogo was complety white, with a small black square which contained the Lone Star. Football Club had a nine black and white striped flag with the club's crest localized in the center. Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas based his flag in the two old clubs. The flag has five black and four white stripes with a black square at the up left side with Lone Star. Uniform Their primary uniform consists of a black jersey with vertical white stripes, black shorts and grey socks. Their secondary uniform is all white. An all black uniform may also be used. The socks, although traditionally grey, may also be black or even white on rare occasions. Mascots The first mascot was Donald Duck, abandoned due to royalties issues. Nowadays, the club's mascot is the Manequinho a replica of the Manneken-Pis situated in front of the club. Supporters Today, Botafogo has approximately 4 million fans in Brazil, the 9th largest overall fanbase in Brazilian football. In the 1960s, Botafogo was number two of the preference of Brazilian football fans. This fact explains why Botafogo has a large amount of fans over 60 years old. Organized ''torcida'' * [http://www.tjbotafogo.com.br/ Torcida Jovem do Botafogo] (Young Torcida of Botafogo) * [http://www.furiajovem.com.br/ Fúria Jovem do Botafogo] (Young Fury of Botafogo) * [http://www.loucospelobotafogo.net/ Loucos pelo Botafogo] (Crazy about Botafogo) * [http://www.botachopp.com/ Botachopp] (Torcida Fill Beer) * [http://www.tesrj.cjb.net/ ''Torcida Estrela Solitária] (Torcida Lonely Star) Honors International *'Copa CONMEBOL: 1' ::1993 *'Tournament of Paris: 1' ::1963 Domestic *'Taça Brasil:' ::1968 *'Campeonato Brasileiro Série A:' ::1995 Regional *'Torneio Rio-São Paulo: 4' ::1962, 1964, 1966, 1998 *'Campeonato Carioca: 19' ::1907*, 1910, 1912, 1930, 1932, 1933, 1934, 1935, 1948, 1957, 1961, 1962, 1967, 1968, 1989, 1990, 1997, 2006, 2010 *'Taça Guanabara: 6' ::1967, 1968, 1997, 2006, 2009, 2010 *'Taça Rio: 8' ::1975, 1976, 1989, 1997, 2007, 2008, 2010,2012 * Inter-state Cup of Clubs: 1 ::1931 (*)Shared with Fluminense Presidents CR Botafogo * José Maria Dias Braga (1894–95) * Eugênio Paiva de Azevedo (1895) * Gastão Cardoso (1895-03) * João Carlos de Mello (1903) * Raul do Rego Macedo (1904) * Tito Valverde de Miranda (1905) * Conrado Maia (1906–09) * Gastão Cardoso (1910–16) * Raul do Rego Macedo (1917–19) * Álvaro Werneck (1920–21) * Raul do Rego Macedo (1922) * Álvaro Werneck (1923) * Antônio Mendes de Oliveira Castro (1924–26) * Álvaro Werneck (1927–28) * Armando de Oliveira Flores (1928–30) * Alberto Ruiz (1930) * Octávio Costa Macedo (1931–35) * Ibsen de Rossi (1935–37) * Julius A. Henrich Arp Júnior (1937–38) * Mário Ferreira (1938) * Abelardo Martins Torres (1938–39) * Álvaro Gomes de Oliveira (1939–40) * Augusto Frederico Schmidt (1941–42) Botafogo FC * Flávio da Silva Ramos (1904) * Alfredo Guedes de Mello (1904) * Waldemar Pereira da Cunha (1905) * Joaquim Antônio de Souza Ribeiro (1905–07) * Edwin Elkin Hime Júnior (1908) * Joaquim Antônio de Souza Ribeiro (1909–10) * Alberto Cruz Santos (1911) * Joaquim de Lamare (1912–14) * Miguel de Pino Machado (1914) * Joaquim Antônio de Souza Ribeiro (1915–16) * Miguel de Pino Machado (1917–18) * Renato Pacheco (1919–21) * Samuel de Oliveira (1922) * Paulo Antônio Azeredo (1923) * Gabriel Loureiro Bernardes (1923–24) * Oldemar Murtinho (1925) * Paulo Antônio Azeredo (1926–36) Paulo Antônio Azeredo asked for leave of absence in 1935, being replaced by Rivadávia Corrêa Meyer (Riva) * Darke Bhering de Oliveira Mattos (1936) * Sérgio Darcy (1937–39) * João Lyra Filho (1940–41) * Benjamin de Almeida Sodré (1941) * Eduardo de Góes Trindade (1942) Botafogo FR * Eduardo de Góes Trindade (1942–43) * Adhemar Alves Bebiano (1944–47) * Oswaldo Costa (1947) * Carlos Martins da Rocha (Carlito Rocha) (1948–51) * Ibsen De Rossi (1952–53) * Paulo Antônio Azeredo (1954–63) * Ney Cidade Palmeiro (1964–67) * Althemar Dutra de Castilho (Teté) (1968–72) * Rivadávia Tavares Corrêa Meyer (Rivinha) (1973–75) * Charles de Macedo Borer (1976–81) * José Eduardo Mello Machado (Juca) (1982–83) * Emmanuel Sodré Viveiros de Castro (Maninho) (1983–84) * Althemar Dutra de Castilho (Teté) (1985–90) * Emil Pacheco Pinheiro (1991–92) * Jorge Aurélio Ribeiro Domingues (1992) * Mauro Ney Machado Monteiro Palmeiro (1992–93) * Carlos Augusto Saad Montenegro (1994–96) * José Luiz Rolim (1997–99) * Mauro Ney Machado Monteiro Palmeiro (2000–02) * Paulo Roberto de Freitas (Bebeto de Freitas) (2003–08) * Maurício Assumpção (2009-) Current squad }} Players with Dual Nationality * Marcelo Mattos * Renato * Clarence Seedorf * Rafael Marques Professional players able to play in the youth team Youth & reserve players with first team experience Out on loan First-team staff Records * Note: numbers don't count matches played in Torneio Início. * Source: RSSSF Brasil - Botafogo Managers * Paulo Bonamigo (Aug 2004–March 05) * Paulo César Gusmão (March 2005–June 05) * Péricles Chamusca (July 2005–Aug 05) * Celso Roth (Aug 2005–Dec 05) * Cuca (May 2006–Sept 07) * Mário Sérgio (Sept 2007–Oct 07) * Geninho (May 2008–June 08) * Ney Franco (July 2008–Aug 09) * Estevam Soares (Aug 2009–Jan 10) * Joel Santana (Jan 2010–March 11) * Caio Júnior (March 2011–Nov 11) * Oswaldo de Oliveira (Jan 2012–) Financial situation In 2006 Botafogo had Supergasbras and Alê as sponsors, the arrangement during that year earned the team $3.2 million (R$7.2 million). The next year, Botafogo managed to sign the sixth highest sponsorship deal in Brazil the new sponsor Liquigás, a Petrobrás subsidiary paid the club $3.9 million (R$7.8 million) under the terms of the 1 year contract. In 2008 not only the agreement with Liquigás was renewed for another year but it also became more lucrative since the sponsorship was raised to around $5 million (R$10.2 million). Botafogo generated in 2007 the 12th biggest revenue for all Brazilian soccer clubs, that year's revenues totalled $20.8 million (or R$41.1 million) but Botafogo had a net loss of $1.9 million (or R$3.7 million). http://www.saopaulofc.com.br/news.php?cod=32327 Also at the end of 2007 Botafogo had total debts of $106.1 million (or R$209.7 million). Those numbers were obtained from a study conducted by Casual Auditores Independentes, the nature of Botafogo expenses is not known however. References 14. http://www.jsports.com.br/botafogo/um-grande-vacilo-do-botafogo/ http://www.rsssf.com/tablesp/peq-copamundo.html External links * Official Website * Official store * Canal Botafogo * Setor Alvinegro * Vestiario Alvinegro * Grupo Mais Botafogo * Botafogo News Category:Association football clubs established in 1894 Category:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas Category:Football clubs in Rio de Janeiro (state) Category:Football clubs in Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:1894 establishments in Brazil ar:بوتافوغو ريغاتاس bg:Ботафого де Футебол е Регаташ ca:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas da:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas de:Botafogo FR et:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas el:Μποταφόγκο (ομάδα) es:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas fr:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas gl:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas ko:보타포구 FR id:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas it:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas he:בוטפוגו (כדורגל) lv:Riodežaneiro "Botafogo" lt:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas nl:Botafogo FR ja:ボタフォゴFR no:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas pl:Botafogo F.R. pt:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas ro:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas ru:Ботафого simple:Botafogo F.R. srn:Botafogo FR sr:ФК Ботафого sh:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas fi:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas sv:Botafogo de Futebol e Regatas tr:Botafogo FR uk:Ботафогу (футбольний клуб) zh:保地花高足球競賽會